Ramé
by C.paz
Summary: "Tantos años desperdiciados peleando entre nosotros, Charles… Solo quisiera poder recuperar un poco de tiempo valioso". Mientras Logan intenta cambiar el pasado, Charles descubre algo que puede cambiar su nuevo futuro.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus dueños legales (como siempre). La línea temporal es de DoFP.

.

 _ **Ramé**_

.

El mundo como lo conocían se estaba acabando, los centinelas habían mermado a la humanidad, y ni hablar de los mutantes, ya se encontraban casi extintos. Los pocos que aún resistían se encontraban escondidos cómo y dónde podían, intentando sobrevivir cuidándose unos a otros.

El equipo de Xavier logró encontrarse con el grupo de Bishop en aquel viejo templo en China, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba Logan en el pasado, menos probabilidades existían de sobrevivir. Kitty estaba herida, y la única opción fue buscar a Rouge, perdiendo a Bobby en el camino. Los centinelas los encontraron y poco a poco fueron masacrándolos. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, mientras Charles sentía la pérdida de cada uno; es posible que nunca olvide cómo se sintió perder a Storm.

Y cuando uno cree que las cosas no podrían ir peor, ocurrió la mayor ironía de la vida: el amo del magnetismo fue herido por un mísero trozo de metal.

Luego que Pride lo llevara al interior del templo, Erik solo pudo acercarse a un pilar y observar. Observó a Kitty sufriendo la pérdida de Bobby, a Rogue intentado mantener la mente de Logan en el pasado, y observó a Charles, su viejo amigo.

-Charles, voy a morir.

-En este futuro, amigo. Logan logrará cambiarlo. Lo haremos juntos.

-Charles… Solo te pido que me dejes verla antes de partir.

Conociendo como conocía a su amigo, Charles no tuve que preguntar a qué se refería. Lo sabía, y desde el fondo de su corazón se alegró de que Erik le pidiera ese simple y un poco infantil favor. Buscó y encontró fácilmente el lugar donde él sabía que encontraría el recuerdo más atesorado y feliz de Erik.

Conocía la vida de su amigo, y por eso sabía que el recuerdo de su madre seguía ahí, siendo tan brillante como siempre.

 _Erik y su madre frente a un pastel de cumpleaños, los dos solos._

 _Erik viendo a Charles luego de ver el recuerdo olvidado._

 _Charles llorando por ello._

 _Ambos riendo de verdad, por primera vez luego de mover la antena._

 _Una rápida sucesión de juegos de ajedrez, conversación y whisky._

Era como si Xavier hubiese abierto una carpeta llamada "La sonrisa de Charles", porque todo lo que ambos vieron fue un montón de momentos juntos. Ambos siendo felices juntos, antes que todo se fuera a la mierda. Momentos compartidos solo por ellos. Momentos atesorados en ambas memorias.

-Erik…

-Te pedí verla a ella.

-Busqué el lugar más brillante de tu banco de memorias. Erik… nunca lo dijiste.

-¿Hubiese sido diferente?

-No puedo creer que dudes de eso.

-Tantos años desperdiciados peleando entre nosotros, Charles… Solo quisiera poder recuperar un poco de tiempo valioso.

Estrechando sus manos, y antes de saber siquiera qué hacer, el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

Logan lo había logrado, había cambiado el pasado y el futuro. Les cambió el pasado, todos esos años podrían ser recuperados. Porque Charles conocía ese horrible futuro; y ahora en su presente, también sabía lo que Erik sentía, y no lo dejaría partir otra vez. No ahora que sabía que él también lo amaba.

Erik siempre se presentó como una persona que no era perfecta, como alguien con un pasado lo bastante oscuro como para no querer que nadie lo conociera. Nunca ocultó sus defectos pero tampoco se mostraba como alguien abierto capaz de compartir su mundo. Nunca compartió sus sentimientos ni pensamientos. Nunca, hasta que conoció a Charles, aunque tampoco se abrió por iniciativa propia, sino que Xavier tuvo que entrar en su mente para poder conocerlo, para poder entender el porqué de su actuar y pensar.

Charles conocía la caótica mente de Erik, conocía sus patrones, incluso mejor que los propios. Y los amaba, claro que lo hacía, con todos sus reveses y dobleces. La mente de Lehnsherr era caóticamente hermosa, ¿O hermosamente caótica? Le daba igual, era Erik, y Charles amaba a Erik en su totalidad. Amaba todo de esa persona perfectamente imperfecta.

.

xxx

.

 **Ramé:** Palabra libanesa. Significa _Algo que es caótico y hermoso al mismo tiempo_.

Espero que si llegaron al final, les haya gustado.

Cariños.


End file.
